


Diamonds in an Hour Glass

by FiI



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, alternate Universe - Hour Glass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiI/pseuds/FiI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only a diamond could love a diamond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamonds in an Hour Glass

Merlin was a diamond. He wasn’t a perfect diamond in the traditional sense. He was a raw, uncut diamond, with sharp edges and points.

He had friends, within grains of sands that surrounded him in the large hour glass. He was happy, but he was lonely.

His friends, grain by grain, started to fall in love. He was happy for them, he was, but he was lonely. For he was a diamond, diamonds could not love sand and sand could not love a diamond.

One day, as the grains of sands made their way through the hour glass, he spotted another diamond. The other diamond was perfect, in every way that a diamond could be perfect. The diamond didn’t have the raw uncut edges as Merlin did. No. The diamond was a royal beauty.

When Merlin finally met the other diamond, he was in awe. For so long he had watched the other diamond from afar, wishing to get closer to the diamond, yet having to wait for the sand below to move. He didn’t know what to say to the beautiful diamond.

The other diamond took pity on Merlin and they talked. They talked and talked and Merlin was happy with his new friend, Arthur, by his side.

As time went on the diamonds got closer and closer, falling in love with each other. Merlin was happy, he wasn’t lonely.

The day Arthur said ‘I love you Merlin’ was the happiest day of Merlin’s jeweled life. It was also the day he found out that he wasn’t just any other diamond. He was a glowing diamond. So happy and full of love for Arthur, Merlin began to glow brighter than a thousand suns. He was loved and in love. Nothing could stop him from glowing bright with Arthur by his side.

The hour glass however was not happy. The light from the glowing diamond glared her glass walls. She didn’t want the diamond to glow. Yet with the other diamond by his side there was no stopping the glowing diamonds light. So she planned. She planned and planned. When she had her plan all she needed to do was wait. For in time the glowing diamond would glow no more. 

Merlin was glowing. He was always glowing with Arthur by his side. Yet the day they reached the neck of the glass he stopped glowing. He didn’t want to be separated from Arthur. Not even for a moment, but they had to.

Arthur kissed his raw sides, before making his way down the neck of the glass, Merlin right behind him.

However Merlin never made it to the other side. He was only half way through when the glass walls moved, trapping him in place. 

Merlin was devastated. He didn’t glow any more. Too heartbroken he was that Arthur was on the other side where he could not go. He would never be by Arthur’s side again. 

He was just a diamond now that Arthur had been taken from him. For, only Arthur could make him glow.

Time past and Merlin was alone. 

Until one day the last grain of sand fell past the shattered diamond. The hour glass turned. For hour glasses could never leave one half empty for too long. 

Still held captive, Merlin started to hope as the first grains of sand passed him. One day, Arthur would have to pass him. Arthur would be back at his side, even if it was just for a moment. So he waited.

Merlin waited and waited. 

One day he didn’t have to wait any more. Arthur. Arthur that he loved was falling towards him.

The moment Arthur’s perfect edges kissed his sides, with the whispered words ‘We are diamonds Merlin. We are forever’ Merlin glowed.


End file.
